Beach Trip
by Avan8
Summary: What will happen when the Russo boys go out for the weekend?
1. chapter 1

Today was an important day in the Russo's house. Today was the boys weekend. This meant that the boys went on a road trip somewhere and stay there for the weekend. This year the boys were spending the weekend in a beach.

This was Max's first year going. He never got to go before because he was too young. Now that he is grown up he can go.

Max woke up before anyone else, and got ready for the special weekend. He got a suitcase and packed bathing suits, sunglasses, sunscreen, and sandels.

By the time Justin and Jerry woke up Max was already packed and in the kichen eating a bowl of cereal.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Max stood up and walked his way to the front door. When he opened the door he saw Mason and his little suitcase.

"Hey Max!" Mason exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Mason, I see you're packed for the trip," Max said back.

"Yeah, I'm really excited for the beach trip." said Mason.

"Well come in," Max said as he took a few steps back and gestered toward the living room.

"Thanks! Is Justin and your dad ready yet?" Mason asked.

"My dad's almost done packing his suitcase, and Justin's in the shower." Max replied.

Mason nods and makes his way to the couch. Then there was an awkward silence between the two.

Max broke the silence by saying, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I ate before I got here. But thanks," Mason replied.

Max and Mason turned around as they heard footsteps. It was Jerry with his suitcase.

"Morning Guys!" Jerry said with a smile and a wave.

"Good Morning," Max and Mason replied.

"Okay, so Justin just got out of the shower and is getting ready. Are you two packed and ready for the trip?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Mason replied.

"I'm done too, I just need to finish my bowl of cereal." Max responded.

Jerry nods while making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

"Hey guys!" Justin exclaimed holding his suitcase.

"Hey Justin, hurry up and eat breakfast so we can get going." Jerry said.

"Ok!" Justin said as he made toast and covered them with butter.

"Max! Mason! Come help me load up the car!" yelled Jerry as he headed outside holding a cooler and a couple of bags.

"Right behind you!" yelled Max as he picked up two suitcases.

Mason also picked two suitcases and followed Max. Justin finished eating breakfast and put his in plate in the sink. Then he grabbed whatever was left and brought it to the car.

When they finished packing the car, Jerry went to their apartment and told Teresa (his wife) and Alex that he and the boys were leaving.

Then he went back to the car and started to drive to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**_When They Got To The Beach_**

"We're here boys!" Jerry said with a huge smile.

"Oh thank god! It's so hot in here!" Replied Max relieved.

"Yes! I can't wait!" said Justin.

"Me either!" said Mason as he gave Justin a fist bump.

Jerry parked the car and everyone got out. Jerry, Justin, and Mason seemed really excited. But Max was completely shocked with wide eyes. Max tried to say something, but no words would come out.

A minute later, Max faced his dad and said, "WHERE DID YOU BRING US?"

"What!?" said Jerry.

"This is a gay nudist beach! Why did you bring us here!" said Max still shocked.

"What Max, it's good to try something new!" said Justin.

"You knew that we were going to a gay nudist beach?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah," replied Justin nodding his head.

"What about you?" Max asked Mason.

Mason nodded in response.

"I though you were mature enough to come along in this trip," said Jerry while raising an eyebrow.

"I am, it's just that!" Max exclaimed.

"What?" said Justin.

"Nevermind," said Max.

"Okay then, lets put our luggage in our cabin," said Jerry trying to change the subject.

"Good Idea!" said Mason.

They all grabbed there bags and made their way to their cabin.

"This is gonna be an intresting trip," Max thought to himself as he looked at all the naked men in the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

After they unpacked their things they decided to go for a swim. But first they had to be naked, in front of eachother.

Justin, Mason and Jerry changed in front of eachother with no problem.

"Did they do this before?" thought Max.

"Woah!" Max thought to himself as he saw Mason's huge 12 inch wolf cock and Justin's 10 inch cock. They were fully erect and high. Then Max looked over at his dad and looked at his dad's 14 inch monster.

Max took off his clothes too, revealing his 7 inch dick.

After that, Justin and Mason went for a swim. Max and Jerry sat on the sand. Max just sat there uncomfortable while Jerry spoke to him.

"It's alright Max! I think I know how to make you feel better." said Jerry.

Jerry went to Justin and Mason and whispered to them. Then he came to Max and told him to meet them at the cabin in an hour. Max nodded and stayed where he was.

 ** _Back in the Cabin_**

"Ok we are gonna mess around with Max tonight," Mason said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess so, he'll be here any minute!" said Justin.

The plan was for Max to walk in on Justin and Mason having sex. Then he ad his father would join them.

So Mason got on his hands and knees on the bed and Justin got behind him. Justin pourned a bit of lube on his cock and Mason's asshole.

Then he slid in easy, since Mason was loose. He then started thrusting into Mason fast and hard. People from outside the cabin could hear Mason moan everytime Justin's cock hit his sweet spot.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

Max opens the door a crak but stops half way as he sees his brother fucking Mason. He started to get hard frm the sight. He starred at them as his pants got tight.

"Hey!" said Jerry behind Max. "Oh, looks like Justin and Mason are getting into action again, huh."

Max just stared at his dad as he heard what his father just said.

" _A_ _gain?_ What does he mean again? Did Justin and Mason mess around before too? Did MAson fuck Justin too? OMG, I can't beieve all of this." Max thought to himself.

But he had to admit that watching Justin and Mason was hot and he was getting hard.

"Well let's join in on the action," said Jerry as he opened the door wide and grabbed Max's hand.

Max didn't refuse, because he secretly wnted to join them too.

"Hey guys!" said Jerry like it was no big deal he was walking in on hiss son and his daughter's boyfriend.

"Hey!" said Justin as he pounded Mason's ass.

"Ugh, ugh, mhm, mhm, hi, oh yeah, mhm!" Mason moaned out as he was getting pounded.

"Justin how bout you take care of your brother Max. Make him comfortable." said Jerry.

Justin nodded and slid out of Mason's loose hole.

Mason whined as he felt the emptiness inside of him. "Don't worry wolf boy, I'll take care or you!" exclaimed Jerry.

Jerry got the bottle of lube and poured a lot on his cock and Mason's entrance.

"Prepare yourself for my monster Mason!" Jerry yelled as he shoved all of his cock into Mason's tight hole in one go.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mason as he felt Jerry strech him out even more.

Max just watched his dad and Mason in full shock.

"Don't worry bro! I'll be gental!" Justin told Max in an assuring tone.

Max turned to Justin who was on his knees, grabbing Max's already erect cock. He started stroking it at first but then he put Max's dick in his mouth an began sucking. Max started to moan as he was getting his very first blowjob.

Every moan that Max made, caused Justin to suck harder. Justin bobbed up and down on Max's length like a pro.

"Oh, uhh, Justin, ohh, uhh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna," Max moaned out.

Justin got off his cock at said do it in my mouth, then he went back to sucking. Suddently, Max's body satrted to sake and he shot three ropes of cum down Justin's throat.

Justin gladly swallowed Max's load, savoring the flavor.

"Well Max, you want to give it a shot!" said Justin as he got up.

Max looked down at Justin's 10 inch cock and back up at him.

"Sure," Max said after a gulp.

"Don't worry just be gental and suck how much you can. You don't have to suck all of it." Said Justin trying to sound assuring.

Max nodded and dropped to his knees. Then he ran his toungue across the head and made his way to the sides. After that he put the head in his mouth and sucked slowly.

"Oh yeah, just like that!" Justin started to moan.

Max figured he was doing a good job since Justin was moaning so much. He began suck faster and faster. He took more and more of Justin's dick every time.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting close Max!" Justin moaned.

Max suck Justin's dick as hard as he could until Justin filled the back of his throat with thick, juicy, sweet cum. Max liked the taste as he licked his lips with delight.

"That wasn't so bad," Max thought to himself.

"Now do you want e to fuck you, I promise I'll be gental. But only if you want to." Justin said looking at Max's eyes.

"I wanna try it, and I trust you." Max said with a smile.

"Okay turn around and I'll finger you first." Justin said.

Max nodded and turned around. He bent over revealing his pink hole to Justin. Justin poured lube on one finger and slowly pushed into Max's tight hole.

It went in with ease. Then Justin slid in another finger into Max's tight entrance. This time Max started to feel pain. Justin started to slide his fingers in and out of Max.

"Ughhh, more!" moaned Max.

Justin smirked to himself as he heard Max saying he wanted more. "You think your ready for the real thing?" asked Justin.

Max only nodded in response. Justin pulled his fingers out and layed on his back and positioned Max on top of him.

"I want you to know that this might hurt at first, but it'll feel better after. I promise!" Justin said.

Max nodded and said, "I know, but I trust you. You'll never hurt me on purpose."

Max slowly lowered himself on Justin's dick. It hurt at first, but then it started to feel good for him.

"Oh Justin, mhm, oh yeah, ughhh, ughhh, mhm, give me more, ughh, harder!" moaned Max.

Justin flipped Max over and positioned Max on his hands and knees. Then Justin started pounding Max hard and fast.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum Max!" moaned Justin.

"Do it in me!" shouted Max.

"Ugh, oh yeah!" moaned Justin, with his final thrusts. Then he erupted inside of Max.

Justin pulled out of Max's tight ass and watched as his cum poured out.

"Thanks Justin, I really needed this!" Max told Justin.

"Mason isn't bad either!" Jerry said as he came into Mason's ass.

Then Jerry pulled out of Mason and gave him a final spank on his ass.

"Hope it's not akward being in a gay nudist beach now Max!" exclaimed Jerry.

"Nah, I just can't wait till we do this again!" said Max in an excited tone.


End file.
